I Lie Awake and Miss You
by RodayGorham44
Summary: Sequel to "A Good Day" It had been five months, two weeks, two days, six hours, twenty minutes and five seconds since she left him standing in the middle of the police station, too shocked and hurt to move or say a word. Yes he was counting.


** The full title was suppose to be "The Stars Lean Down to Kiss You, and I Lie Awake and Miss You." Coming form the Owl City song "Vanilla Twilight" which gave me the idea for Shawn's side. I was thinking about doing this but had changed my mind. But so far everyone who reviewed 'A Good Day' on Psychfic was wondering, or wanted, me to write a sequel about Shawn. So i did :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I love you Shawn Spencer. Never stop calling me 'Jules'."_

It had been five months, two weeks, two days, six hours, twenty minutes and five seconds since she left him standing in the middle of the police station, too shocked and hurt to move or say a word. Yes he was counting. Why shouldn't he? She promised he'd be the first to know when she was coming home. Yes he'd listened to the voicemail, two days later, but he still listened. So here he was in bed, late at night, wondering where she might be.

The first few days after she had left, Shawn didn't sleep. He kept going over everything, trying to see if he missed some signal through the three years of friendship that would tell him she never liked him. He turned up empty handed, so he knew she had to be lying. And that's when he final check the voicemail from her ignored phone call. His heart jumped when she made her confession, and he couldn't help the smile that slowly made its way across his face. Most of the time thinking of her hurt, but other times, it made him happy. He knew that she loved him, and she would eventually come back.

What about Abigail you might ask? Oh that ended two months ago. Shawn found himself doing everything he could to stay on a case, leaving almost no time for him to spend with her. He didn't do it intentionally mind you. He DID spend time with her, but not as much as a boyfriend should. He DID like her, but not as much as he should. The high school crush had long since died.

He wished he knew where she was. He wanted to call, but knew that she needed to be with out him for now, and that hurt. Only because, well she didn't...couldn't be near him. And it was his fault. He hated remembering that night, the look of utter disappointment that crash landed on her face when he said her timing was awful. He hated remembering her words before she left him standing alone in the station. That there wasn't anything between the two of them. That there never had been. How could she say something like that, when it was even obvious to complete strangers that they should be together?

The city just was not the same with out Juliet O'Hara. It was a little less warm, a little less sunny, and a little less fun. There even seemed to be more crime, but that was really just in his head. Lassiter was more angry since his assignment with a new partner who basically knew nothing, the Chief was a little less cheerful. And Shawn was a little less psychic. He'd been messing up like crazy, but still managed to get the bad guy in the end. He knew the Chief was starting to doubt him. He had to shape up.

Every now and then he'd find himself not thinking of her. And her being gone wasn't as bad, but as soon as a situation sparked a memory of them, the pain came flooding back like a dam breaking free. Juliet was too much of a part of Shawn for her absence not to feel like half of him was missing. They meshed perfectly. She could match his witty banter and obscure references to things sometimes better than Gus could. What more could a guy ask for in a girl?

The last few days had been rough. He was getting antsy and just wanted her to come home. He wanted Santa Barbara to be right again.

"Five months?! Really Jules!?" He'd think to himself.

There were a few occasions he thought he saw her, and embarrassed himself and Gus when he stopped those few girls and they looked at him like he had three heads. One girl even smacked him.

"Shawn, you know she'll tell you when she's coming back. How many times do I have to remind you?" Gus said after the third incident. Shawn rubbed his cheek where the girl had smacked it.

"I know man, but I can't help it. I keep seeing her." He said. Gus just sighed. There wasn't much he could do.

A few days later, it was just one of those nights. Shawn couldn't sleep. Him and Gus had a case and it was driving him crazy. Not to mention he swore he saw Juliet's green Volkswagen Beetle outside the station. That turned into another slap in the face, literally, when he tried to explain to the girl who owned it why he had stopped her.

He grabbed his phone off his night stand and checked for any messages. There was nothing, and he wasn't sure why he was expecting anything to begin with. It was almost 3:30 in the morning. No one would be texting or calling him. Unless someone updated their Twitter, which again, was highly unlikely.

But then suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Who in the hell could that be?" He thought to himself. Shawn heaved himself out of bed and trudged to the front door. Could it be Gus? Nah.. the man loved his sleep too much to be still up at this hour. Henry coming to scold him for something he had forgotten to earlier that day? Nah, Shawn didn't do anything dangerous today, but it was still possible. Maybe it was Lassiter. Maybe he finally got proof that Shawn was a fraud and was coming to arrest him. As he opened the door, his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

For some reason he didn't expect it to be her. Believe it or not, he was just expecting a phone call, and maybe some avoidance for a few days before she came around to speaking to him again let alone see him. Not for the blonde detective to be standing in his doorway, wringing her hands nervously.

"Hi Shawn." She said quietly. He was still too stunned to move, his air flow was still being cut off.

"I'm home." She said. Shawn, still gaping, simply nodded. She started to fidget a little more, clearly unnerved that he still hadn't said anything. Did he ever get her message?Oh god, what if he didn't?

"Shawn..please say something." She said. Shawn finally felt the need to breath again, and once air was back in his lungs, he reached out and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Juliet O'Hara, don't you ever leave me again." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against it, sending a chill up her spine. Wasn't this why she left in the first place? Not to be affected by his flirtations and actions?

Before she could say anything back, Shawn pulled away only to pull her face, and lips to his. He poured everything he had into that kiss. All the longing and hurt he felt over the months she was gone, hoping she would understand. It took her a moment but soon he felt her kissing back. He didn't want to pull away but the need for air became important again.

"Abigail?" Was the first thing she said when they broke away from each other. Of course.

"She's been gone for awhile Jules." And after that Juliet, didn't care to hear the reason why. Frankly she didn't care if she ever heard Abigail's name ever again.

"I can't believe you're here." He said, looking her up and down, running his hands over her arms, and moving them to hold her face, scared that she actually might vanish now that he said something.

"I told you you'd be the first to know." She said with a smile.

"You also said something else." Juliet bowed her head to avert her eyes from his gaze. She knew what he was talking about. And she felt a little embarrassed. Especially now. She felt one of his hands cup her chin and lift her face back up to look at him. He smiled.

"I love you too, Jules. Always have, always will." He leaned down and kissed her again, and this time her response was instant, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, if it was even possible.

"I'll never leave again." She said against his lips and she felt him smile against hers. No, she couldn't go anywhere now. Even if those five months of traveling the country just went down the drain. Even if she had done her best to convince herself that she didn't need him. She did. Always had. Always will.


End file.
